Percy Boots
Percy Boots is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the Puss in Boots and it shows overall due to his sly and mischievous tactics. He strives to be like his father all the while maintaining the minimal work it takes to be a Royal. He is known for stealing things and taking all the credit for everything that he did not even do. With bared fangs and shining eyes, Percy can barely keep his feet on the ground at the thought of fulfilling his destiny -- complete with untold riches at the end of it all. And that’s saying a lot, considering that his feet almost never touch the ground from all the parkouring he does. Character Personality Percy can be described with a few words: sly, mischievous, devious, flirty, and cocky. Even if there are many words that can describe him, and it all boils down to him being a sneaky cat with over confident thoughts. He is impulsive and does not regard others well-being about anything. He is selfish and puts himself before others because he believes he is above everyone else. Anyone that crosses paths with him will consider him to be conceited and arrogant, as he tends to show off all too much. Even if his personality is difficult to acquaint with, his charm makes up for it. Around girls and guys, he is seductive and flirtatious, mostly saying things they want to hear in order to pickpocket them on the spot or to get something out of them such as their homework. He likes to brag that he can make any person blush within ten seconds of meeting them, and so far, he has not failed yet. Despite his playboy tendencies, he does not prefer to have a relationship at this time. He would rather follow his father’s footsteps closely and sweet-talk multiple people instead of being tied down. He is also very handsy and can’t keep his hands to himself. It heightens the factor of verbal flirting when you throw in small touches on shoulders or chin or even waists. But, when it comes to friends or acquaintances, he is loyal in a subtle way. He believes in the phrase “I scratch your back, you scratch mine”, to an extent. Sometimes he fulfills his end of the bargain, other times, he does not. Promises are something that he does not keep so well either. He is known as the master of deception and can smooth talk through anything situation, manipulating people to the point where he gains things for his own benefit. His eye is always on anything shiny and anything he wants, he gets. This is why he is so spontaneous, because he lunges himself on whatever captures his attention without thinking first. He does not think he has the need to even second-guess himself, since, in his mind, he is always right. Even when his choices cause the situation to go sour, he would blame outside forces instead of admitting his faults. His stubborn mind hinders him from seeing the truth as it really is. When he hears someone’s real negative thoughts about him, he would push it back to his subconscious, pretending that he didn’t even hear it. He still believes that he is the best, no matter what other people think of him. Though, he does get insulted when it’s directly said to his face, but like before, he would rather ignore it. Percy does not like to participate in most things, but when he is dedicated to one thing, he is willing to give it his all. This is mostly when something interferes with his destiny and graduation. He would only get the minimal passing grade, but hey, it’s passing. Percy disregards other peoples’ stories and only puts emphasis on reading and re-reading his own story in case he missed any details about being Puss in Boots. It is the only thing he is anal about and would fight anyone that tries to sabotage his father’s legacy. As many would put it: Percy is a spitting image of Puss, and is a two for one deal since their behaviors are exactly the same. Like father, like son. Hobbies and Interests Percy loves to steal and deceit others, as many times he is told that was wrong of him. He does not care about what belonged to who, because the moment he spots it: it’s his. He mostly steals gold or golden things and sometimes jewelry and baubles. He has quite the collection from years of stealing things from others, as they all lie in a pile next to his dresser. It is a rather large pile and he likes to lay on top of it for a nap or for a pamper. People have suspected him of stealing their items, but after a smooth talk session with him, he is able to diverge their attention elsewhere. This is why he refuses to room with anyone, lest they rat him out for having a massive amount of treasure in his room. Percy is an early riser kind of kitty and loves the atmosphere of the morning fog and brisk breezes. It catches up to him, however, whenever he is in class or perched up on a tree. He would knock out quickly to what he calls a “cat nap”. It is easy to wake him up, since he’s a super light sleeper and would fidget at the sound of paper rustling. Despite his various cat naps, he is an energetic and athletic cat with a toned build to him. He enjoys the excitement and rush of parkour and running up tall things. With the help of his clawed fingers, he able to latch onto surfaces for easier access. As one observes his parkour, it is dutifully noted that he seems very acrobatic and flexible in the way he maneuvers his way around. Again, he does it mostly to show off and display his body, since it takes a real big toll on his energy doing it. Dancing is another passion of his, but mostly just hip hop and breakdancing. He likes to interrupt the ballet class with his abruptive dancing, blasting his music over their classical ones. Madame Baba Yaga always chases him out with a broom, but that does not prevent him from returning. He cannot for the life of him, do ballet. He gives props to those who can, but he mostly falls flat on his face due to the differences of muscles in vaulting up buildings to holding up his weight on his toes. It was expected of him to be able to do ballet, but the most he can do it lift someone up during their performance, and he is more than happy to volunteer. Another dance he likes to engage in is dancing at night clubs past curfew time. It is pumping around the time he is expected to sleep, but when has Percy ever followed the rules? Appearance Percy stands at a full 6'2 and possesses smooth olive skin. His structure is toned and lean due to the exercise he does everyday. He has a chisled jawline like most boys in Ever After High does complete with sharp heterochromia eyes, one being green and the other being yellow. He is of East Asian descent with silky black hair highlighted in the front with electric green. His face is adorned with lime green face paint which match his green tattoos that decorate his limbs. There are off white ears that stick up and fade to black along with a few earrings on them. His other human ears usually have several piercings as well. He has a sharp tooth smile with feline teeth that show whenever he smiles or talks. Percy has a white button up underneath all his clothes. He also wears a dark green collar vest that is dotted with yellow feathers. A vintage black jacket is thrown over it with a shredded and ripped tail coat. Around his neck is a brown leather collar with a golden bell in front of his throat. Another shark tooth necklace hangs from his neck. He has brown gloves: one long and one short -- that have golden claws on the fingertips to compensate for his clawless fingers. A green sash wraps around his waist and two brown belts are clipped over it, complete with golden buckles. A small golden chain clips onto one of the belts and has little bell charms hanging from it. His pants are light brown and off white with black buttons and two stripes on either sides of the pants. His boots are his most prized possession as they are made from gold that Percy had stolen over the years and melted into shiny golden boots. They are carefully laid on top of black boots and adorn the whole boots with real gold. His tail is off white and black like his ears and has a golden ring on it. His tail is constantly moving and active in whatever he does. His cat form is off-white with black gradients on his legs and tail. His eyes are still heterochromic and on his paws are golden clips to resemble boots. He turns into a cat whenever he needs to get up at a high enough place, or sometimes, just for fun. Fairy tale – Puss in Boots How the Story Goes In the tale, a miller was on the brink of death and passes on his inheritence to his three sons: the eldest receiving the mill, the second eldest receiving mules and the youngest son inheriting a cat. Obviously disappointed, the youngest son was told by the cat that he will do everything in his power to make the son rich. But first, he requested a pair of boots to which the son obliged to. Afterwards, the cat got to work, capturing a rabbit and presenting it to the king of the land. For many months, the cat delivered gifts to the king. One day, the kind was out on a stroll with his daughter, the princess, on a carriage. Seeing this, the cat told his master, the youngest son, to strip and go into the lake. The cat took the clothes and stuffed them underneath a rock. The cat captured the attention of the king, fully distressed, explaining that his master had been robbed of his clothes while bathing in the lake. The king took in the cat's master, dressing him royal clothes, which captured the attention of the princess. She immediately fell in love with him. The cat runs ahead of the carriage, announcing that his young master owned some land and encounters an ogre who inhabited a piece of land. The ogre is capable of transforming into many creatures and the cat deceived him, giving him the challenge to change into a mouse. When he did, the cat pounced on him and devours him. The land then belonged to the young master and the King was so impressed, he gave riches and his daughter to the young master. The cat then kept his promise and lives in riches with his young master. How does Percy come into it? Percy's father, Puss, is notorious for his crimes, and wanted posters are plastered throughout the Ever After world with his face on it. He has a habit of seducing women and men, sleeping with many of them and sneaking off into the night. He doesn't keep up with anyone that he might be the potential father for, except for Percy, mostly because Puss’ best friend/master (who Percy calls Uncle), took little Percy in and took care of him whenever Puss isn't home. Percy is next in line to become the next Puss in Boots. He will start from scratch and not live in riches with his father as he is much too excited to pursue his passion as the manipulative cat. Percy really wants to be like Puss when he grows up, therefore, he learns whatever his father does to follow closely into his footsteps, including flirting abilities, parkour, thieving, and perhaps even assassination someday. He is mostly excited about the riches that lie at the end of his path, and would do anything to get there. Relationships Family Percy is in good relations with his father. He looks up to his father as his father taught him everything he needed to know to steal, sweet talk and parkour. Puss handed down his trusty sword and flintlock pistol to Percy when Percy turned 18 and they are Percy’s most prized possessions. From when he was little, Percy was taught to handle weapons, mostly since Puss insisted that he was not going to let Percy into the real world without those skills. They both still contact each other via MirrorPad and Percy often leaves his dorm at night to hang out with his father at his estate. Percy does not know much about his mother, but he hears from Uncle that his mother was a very beautiful woman and despite Puss having many partners and lovers, he loved her the most. But because Puss was so notorious, he had to leave her so that no one would suspect her and cause her harm. Puss was saddened by it, mostly since he was happy that he could start a real family this time, but all that was in vain because he had to flee. Puss then resumed his playboy life, and anything beyond that, Uncle was not willing to tell. All he said was that she left behind a rose gold ring for Percy, which Percy keeps around his tail and wears it in every single outfit. Still, Percy couldn’t help but be curious at who his mother is, but keeps it at the back of his mind since his whole focus was primarily on following his destiny and keeping true to the Puss in Boots tale. Percy grew up in a rich castle with Uncle and his wife, the Princess. The Princess aided in being a maternal figure for Percy and she would help him with his wardrobe and etiquette. She believed that Percy should at least know when a line is crossed and how to be polite. Uncle helped him improve his weaponry skill and strength to prepare him for a fight whenever. The Princess’s father, the King rarely talks to Percy, but does give encouraging words every so often. Friends He considers his boots as his only friends and the only things he can depend on since he did make them. Percy thinks Ashlynn is also a “bestie” since he is always on the look out for discounts at her shoe shop. She finds it comical that he stares at the boot section in awe, even requesting to try on the glass walking boot one time. Of course, he didn’t fit it, but he still walked around in them like it was the perfect size. Being around in the shoe shop for a while, he sometimes encounters Sparrow Hood, who also hides within the ladies’ shoe aisle sometimes. They both like to sing loudly and disturb the other guests, because annoying + annoying = double the annoying. He also considers Kitty Cheshire as a friend since he admires her teleportation skills and that they both do mischievous kitty things together as well. He loves taking cat naps with her as they both occupy branches on the same tree. Sometimes, when they’re adventurous, they both would pull pranks on other students. It’s funny, since both of them do not get into trouble for that, since they would be “following their destinies”. Another prankster friend of his is Malevola W. Wicked, since the both of them are on the same chapter when it comes to throwing pies in the faces of the trolls. She provides the ideas and he provides the execution, which creates seamless pranks. During one of the ballet classes, which he interrupted, he had bumped into Minuette, and then met her again in Ashlynn's shoe shop. They became good friends with their similar interests, even finding out that they both love to sneak out of the dorms to boogie on the dance floor. Percy has a lot of people he likes to bother and one of them is Krystal Glassmountain. She has a lovely glass crown on her head that is much too shiny for him not to steal. He likes to play around with her and flirt, his claws always a few centimeters away from her glass items. Even if they weren't gold, he was still interested in it, and also interested in the golden apple pies that Krystal talks about. He intends to see for himself just what this "golden" item she is talking about. Pet Percy has a falcon named Aristotle who likes to perch on top of Percy’s gold pile sometimes. He is very useful when it comes to stealing as well. His powerful and quick wings allow him to swoop down and snatch anything in someone’s hand. He then flies back up to land on Percy’s forearm, dropping off the treasure into Percy’s hand. Romance Percy is too focused on his destiny to be tied down to a single person. He is aware that people are crushing on him like Faline and Nautica, but then again, he thinks that every girl and guy in school has a crush on him. He has no problem with flirting with each and everyone of them enough to invade their personal space. Either way, he doesn’t seem to be interested in being in a committed relationship at the moment since he has bigger fish to fry. Even so, Percy had been bothering Celes Mochigome for a while and it always ends up with her shouting at him. He still likes to flirt with her and prod into her everyday life, and he doesn't let her outbursts get to him. Either way, he feels like she is one of the realest people that he's ever met, as she voiced her annoyance on him and actually points out things that are wrong with him. Percy does try to ignore it, but lately, he's been taking her words to heart and he isn't sure why. Perhaps it was the cat within himself being enticed to a bunny. Outfits Trivia/Recap *He loves to dance to hip hop. He is able to pop and lock and breakdance and usually does it at the dance studio. Sometimes he disrupts the ballet classes to show off. *He parties at the Red Shoe Dance Club most nights. It is usually after curfew but he sneaks out anyways and vaults up to his dorm after it is finished. *He adores Kitty Cheshire’s magical transportation abilities, but doesn’t have them. He makes do by parkouring, which is a close second to get to where he needs faster. It helps that he’s a cat and is fast on his feet. *He is well versed in Spanish and Korean. *He’s super annoying and never shuts up. He thinks everyone likes him, but he’s honestly too annoying and cocky. *His tail is constantly moving and highly animated no matter what he’s doing. *He turns into a cat a lot and uses this to his advantage. *His guilty pleasure is shopping at Ashlynn Ella’s Glass Slipper Shoe Store but he will not tell anyone. He hangs out there just to look at the new shipment of boots. He can never fit the ladies’ boots, but he tries them on anyways. *He has a habit of smooth talking through his assignments, but it catches up to him quickly because he never does them. *Probably the laziest Royal there is. He likes his destiny a lot and wouldn’t want to change it, but his Royal ranks stink. *He’s a thief and likes to pickpocket his classmates. Never leave your finished homework out – he will find a way to steal it and make it his own. *He's also a lockpicker, and can open doors using his claws. It was a technique he learned from Blondie Lockes. *Keeps catnip in his pouches along with golden coins. He loves anything shiny and gets wide eye upon encountering them. If he likes it, he will take it, no matter what. This is why being roomies with him is difficult. He is also into goldmining, but only for his own selfish needs. *He has a bunch of other tattoos but has to cover most of them up. The marks on his face is paint, however. *He is president of the RoyalTEAM dance club, which is something he is actually passionate about running. It is a dance team for those who prefer hip hop dancing like he does. *He has an RP blog!! (Still trying to renovate it lol) Quotes *"Just saying, I totally anyone’s type, yo. I mean, who doesn’t want all this? Everyone loves me. If I were you, I’d do anything to get to this kitty." *"I know, I know, I’m so irresistible. I don’t know how I can handle all this hotness all in one go. I mean, I look at myself in the mirror every morning and I still get shocked at how gorgeous I am." Portrayals Percy's faceclaim would be Kai from EXO-K. Kai possess feline like appearances and likes to smirk, much like Percy. Their hair also matches to an extent and Kai's bodyframe is similar to Percy. Kai's dancing style also matches closely to how Percy dances, which is fierce choreography and hard hitting pop and locks. Kai is also very flirty and handsy, regardless of who he is with at the time; this translate over to Percy for he is the same and loves to flirt and touch others with his sharp, golden claws. He does not realize that it makes others uncomfortable either. Percy would be voiced by Max Mittelman. He likes to sing sometimes, but doesn't like to showcase his singing voice to others. His voice would be very boyish and deep, with a hint of slyness. He finds it difficult to whisper, but also easy to conceal his singing. He only sings to himself while polishing his boots or if he is in the shower. Gallery Percy Boots.png|Basic outfit Percyfair.png|Getting Fairest Percyhattastic.png|Hat-Tastic Tea Party Perdsgj copy.png|Just a really dumb cat Percy's_Dad.png|Percy with his dad, Puss In Boots. Perccat.png|Percy's cat form Percydate.png|Date Night Percy-fanart by hidden.jpeg| Art by Hiddenfolk. Thank you!! Percythrone.png| Thronecoming king coming your way Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males Category:From Perrault's Tales Category:Puss in Boots